Prior art encompasses computer access flooring supported on fixed corner support columns and the like. The access panels are generally supported at their corners. Generally, access flooring has been composed of metal panels and sometimes covered with carpet and other flooring materials. The stability of computer access flooring has been challenged, particularly when photographs of access flooring installations taken after an earthquake reveal that the supports gave way, causing millions of dollars in equipment damage and data loss.
There are numerous United States patents in the field of computer access flooring and floor panels. I have found them not to have any of the distinctive features or the underlying principles of this invention. My own U.S. Pat. Nos, 4,546,024, 4,681,786, and 4,698,249, have certain elements in common with this invention.
In addition, there are several United States patents which deal with the polymerization of impregnated monomers by means of vacuum irradiation. They include Witt 4,519,174 issued May 28, 1985, Bosco 3,808,032 and Bell 3 808 030 both issued Apr. 30, 1974, Barrett 3,721,579 issued Mar. 20, 1973, and Welt 3,709,719 issued Jan. 9, 1973. Although this invention does not deal with these methods of finishing hard surface materials, this invention does deal with the use of applied wearing surface materials which have been finished by these methods.
This invention is substantially different than all the known art computer access flooring disposed on corner support columns. My invention provides discretely selected special replicative accessible pattern layouts of suspended structural cast plate modular-accessible-units with biased corners shaped to accommodate combinations, such as, the following:
suspended structural modular-accessible-units plus modular accessible nodes PA0 suspended structural modular-accessible-units plus modular accessible passage nodes PA0 suspended structural modular-accessible-units plus modular accessible poke-through nodes PA0 suspended structural modular-accessible-units plus modular accessible nodes plus modular accessible passage nodes PA0 suspended structural modular-accessible-units plus modular accessible nodes plus modular accessible poke-through nodes PA0 suspended structural modular-accessible-units plus modular accessible passage nodes plus modular accessible poke-through nodes PA0 suspended structural modular-accessible-units plus modular accessible nodes plus modular accessible passage nodes plus modular accessible poke-through nodes. PA0 Durability of the installation by using gravity and friction and accumulated-interactive-assemblage PA0 Improved sound isolation PA0 Re-use of the tile covering PA0 Portland cement mortar PA0 Dry-set mortar PA0 Latex-portland cement mortar PA0 Epoxy mortar PA0 Modified epoxy emulsion mortars PA0 Furan mortar PA0 Epoxy adhesive PA0 Organic adhesive PA0 Special tile-setting mortars PA0 Mounted tile PA0 Pre-grouted ceramic tile sheets PA0 Special fiber mesh-reinforced concrete backer board PA0 Thresholds PA0 Commercial portland cement grout PA0 Sand portland cement grout PA0 Dry-set grout PA0 Latex-portland cement grout PA0 Mastic grout PA0 Furan resin grout for quarry tile, packing house tile, and paver tile PA0 Epoxy grout for quarry tile, packing house tile, ceramic mosaic tile and paver tile PA0 Silicone rubber grout PA0 "Redi-Set Systems 200" by American-Olean Tile Company, whereby 1 inch by 1 inch (25.4 mm by 25.4 mm) ceramic mosaic tiles were made up in 24 inch by 24 inch (0.6096 meters by 0.6096 meters) sheets in the factory with pre-grouted urethane sealant joints. This product was withdrawn from the market several years ago. It was designed for only interior, non-load-bearing use and was adhered to a horizontal-base-surface. PA0 "Acousti-Flor Sound Control Underlayment" by Laticrete International, a system by which a 1/2 inch (12.7 mm) thickness of cementitious material is troweled onto a concrete slab and the tile covering is installed in a conventional manner, adhered to the horizontal-base-surface. PA0 "Hartco Wood Foam Tile" by Tibbals Floor Company, whereby hardwood floor tiles are backed with 1/16 or 1/8inch (1.6 mm or 3.2 mm) thick layer of polyethylene foam, with the foam adhered to the back of the hardwood tiles, the floor tiles being permanently adhered to a horizontal-base-surface with an adhesive. "E-A-R Composites" and "E-A-R Barrier" by E-A-R Corporation as a combination noise barrier, absorber and damper made of vinyl, generally used to isolate sound from machinery, ducts, pipes, doors, walls, floors, marine engine compartments, and hatches. The composites are not designed to serve as substrates for a finished floor tile system. PA0 The Ceramic Tile Institute Los Angeles Chapter's sound-rated interior floor systems for both thin-set and mortar method of setting ceramic tile floors in a manner to reduce impact sound transmission. A big drawback to these methods is that they require a thickness of 11/2 to 4 inches (38.l mm to 101.6 mm) plus the thickness of the tile. Also the tile is adhered in a conventional manner over the rigid substrate. PA0 In existing state of the art, the tile is held in place by the materials for setting ceramic tile or held in place by special products for setting ceramic tile as described in the references stated, whereas in this invention the tile is held in place by gravity, friction, and accumulated-interactive-assemblage PA0 In existing state of the art, the tile is installed on a rigid substrate and is fastened mechanically or by adhesives of some type, or by both, whereas in this invention the tile floats loose laid on a horizontal-disassociation-cushioning-layer, such as, the following resilient materials, by means of the above-stated, gravity, friction, and accumulated-interactive-assemblage: PA0 In existing state of the art, the joints between the tile are filled with rigid grout, except for pre-grouted ceramic tile sheets of various sizes for interior and wall installations. According to the Ceramic Tile Institute, such sheets, which also may be components of an installation system, are generally grouted with an elastomeric material, such as silicone, urethane, or polyvinyl chloride (PVC), rubber, each of which is engineered for its intended use. The perimeter of these factory pre-grouted sheets may include the entire, or part of the, grout between sheets, or none at all. Field applied perimeter grouting may be of the same elastomeric material as used in the factory pre-grouted sheets or as recommended by the manufacturer. Factory pre-grouted ceramic tile sheets offer flexibility, good tile alignment, overall dimensional uniformity and grouts that resist stains, mildew, shrinkage and cracking. Factory pre-grouted sheets tend to reduce total installation time where the requirement of returning a room to service or the allotted time for ceramic tile installation (as on an assembly line) is critical. These tiles are installed on a rigid substrate and are fastened mechanically or by adhesive of some type, or by both, whereas in this invention the tiles are not grouted, but are filled with dynamic-interactive-fluidtight-elastomeric-adhesive sealant and held in place by gravity, friction, and accumulated-interactive-assemblage for floating loose laid on a horizontal-disassociation-cushioning layer for impact sound isolation by disassociation of impact sound source on tile from the horizontal-base-surface. PA0 A three-dimensional-passage-and-support-matrix PA0 A precision, uniform thickness of horizontal-disassociation-cushioning-layer of elastic foam loose laid over a precision leveled horizontal-base-surface to provide uniform support PA0 A precision leveled three-dimensional-passage-and-support-matrix installed over a precision leveled horizontal-base-surface to provide uniform support. PA0 A precision, uniform thickness of horizontal-disassociation-cushioning-layer of elastic foam loose laid over a precision leveled horizontal-base-surface to provide uniform support PA0 A precision leveled three-dimensional-passage-and-support-matrix installed over a precision leveled horizontal-base-surface. PA0 Ceramic tile materials, such as, ceramic mosaic tile, porcelain paver tile, quarry tile, glazed and unglazed paver tile, conductive ceramic tile, packing house tile, brick pavers, brick, and the like Stone tile materials, such as, slate tile, marble tile, granite tile, sandstone tile, limestone tile, quartz tile, and the like PA0 Hardwood tile materials, such as, white oak, red oak, ash, pecan, cherry, American black walnut, angelique, rosewood, teak, maple, birch, and the like PA0 Softwood tile materials, such as, cedar, pine, douglas fir, hemlock, yellow pine, and the like PA0 Wood tile materials, such as, irradiated, acrylic-impregnated hardwoods and softwoods PA0 Cementitious materials, such as, chemical matrices, epoxy modified cement, polyacrylate modified cement, epoxy matrix, polyester matrix, latex matrix, plastic fiber-reinforced matrices, metallic fiber-reinforced matrices, plastic-reinforced matrices, metallic reinforced matrices, and the like PA0 Fire-retardant, sound-absorbent and acoustical materials, such as, gypsum plaster, gypsum cement plaster, acoustical fiber mix, acoustical mineral mix, acoustical ceramic mix, acoustical fiber, mineral and ceramic mix, and the like PA0 Terrazzo materials, such as, chemical matrices, epoxy modified cement, polyacrylate modified cement, epoxy matrix, polyester matrix, latex matrix, cementitious terrazzos, and the like PA0 Hard-surface resilient tile materials, such as, solid vinyl, cushioned vinyl, backed vinyl, conductive vinyl, reinforced vinyl, vinyl asbestos, asphalt, rubber, cork, vinyl-bonded cork, linoleum, leather, flexible-elastic, polyurethane wood, fritz tile, and the like PA0 Composition tile may also be used, as well as any other rigid tile. PA0 The horizontal-composite-assemblage-sheet is a modular-slip-sheet-temporary-containment of plastic material from 0.004 inch to 0.065 inch thick, formed by any production means into a containment means for containing self-leveling-elastomeric-adhesive-sealant-joints, such as, spun polyolefin sheeting, thin polyethylene foam sheets, thin polyurethane foam sheets, thin polystyrene foam sheets, woven polyolefin sheets, reinforced polyolefin sheeting, cross-laminated polyolefin sheeting, polyethylene sheeting, reinforced polyethylene sheeting, polyvinyl chloride sheeting, butyl sheeting, EPDM sheeting, neoprene sheeting, Hypalon (registered trademark of DuPont) sheeting, fiberglass sheeting, reinforced fiberglass sheeting, polyester film, reinforced plastic sheeting, cross-laminated poly sheeting, scrim sheeting, and scrim fabrics PA0 The horizontal-composite-assemblage-sheet is a flexible metallic sheet modularly sized to size for one or more modular-accessible-tiles and comprises a modular flexible sheet from 0.001 inch to 0.020 inch thick, such as, hot rolled steel sheets; high strength-low alloy steel sheets; cold rolled steel sheets; coated steel sheets; galvanized, galvanized bonderized, galvannealed, electrogalvanized steel sheets; aluminized steel sheets; long terne sheets; vinyl metal laminates; aluminum sheets; and stainless steel sheets, wherein the flexible metallic sheets are, further, selected from flat galvanized metallic sheets, flat metallic sheets, rolls of galvanized metallic sheets, rolls of metallic sheets, grid-stiffened pans, deformed metallic sheets, flat metallic sheets with stiffening ribs, ribbed pans, flat laminated metallic sheets, metallic foil sheeting, expanded metal sheets, woven metal sheets, and perforated metal sheets PA0 The horizontal-composite-assemblage-sheet is modularly sized to size selected for one or more horizontal-individual-tiles and comprises a modular flexible sheet from 0.001 inch to 0.125 inch thick, such as, plastic polyvinyl chloride, chlorinated polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, polyurethane, and fiberglass PA0 The horizontal-composite-assemblage-sheet is a metallic sheet modularly sized to size for one or more horizontal-individual-tiles and comprises a modular flexible sheet from 0.004 inch to 0.125 inch thick, such as, hot rolled steel sheets; high strength-low alloy steel sheets; cold rolled steel sheets; coated steel sheets; galvanized, galvanized bonderized, galvannealed, electrogalvanized steel sheets; aluminized steel sheets; long terne sheets; vinyl metal laminates; aluminum sheets; and stainless steel sheets, wherein the flexible metallic sheets are, further, selected from galvanized metallic sheets, flat metallic sheets, rolls of galvanized metallic sheets, rolls of metallic sheets, grid-stiffened pans, deformed metallic sheets, flat metallic sheets with stiffening ribs, ribbed pans, flat laminated metallic sheets, metallic foil sheeting, expanded metal sheets, woven metal sheets, perforated metal sheets, and woven wire sheets PA0 The horizontal-composite-assemblage-sheet is a modular board from 0.500 inch to 1.125 inch thick, such as, asbestos-cement board, plastic board, plastic-reinforced cementitious board, metallic fiber-reinforced cementitious board, Finnish birch plywood, overlay plywood, plastic-coated plywood, laminated tempered hardboard, micro-lam plywood, and particleboard PA0 The horizontal-composite-assemblage-sheet has a grid of warpage relief saw kerfs, forming a grid pattern of saw kerfs to impact an inherently limp flexibility to the combination due to its mass relative to its stiffness to offset unbalanced composition of sandwich, and is a material, such as, asbestos-cement board, plastic board, plastic-reinforced cementitious board, metallic-reinforced cementitious board, plastic fiber-reinforced cementitious board, metallic fiber-reinforced cementitious board, Finnish birch plywood, overlay plywood, plastic-coated plywood, laminated tempered hardboard, micro-lam plywood, and particleboard PA0 The slip sheet is a plastic material from 0.004 inch to 0.065 inch thick, such as, spun polyolefin sheets, thin polyethylene foam sheets, thin polyurethane foam sheets, thin polystyrene foam sheets, woven polyolefin sheeting, reinforced polyolefin sheeting, cross-laminated polyolefin sheeting, polyethylene sheeting, reinforced polyethylene sheeting, polyvinyl chloride sheeting, butyl sheeting, EPDM sheeting, neoprene sheeting, Hypalon (a registered trademark of DuPont), fiberglass sheeting, reinforced fiberglass sheeting, polyester film, reinforced plastic sheeting, cross-laminated poly sheeting, phenolic foam sheeting, scrim sheeting, and scrim fabrics PA0 The horizontal-rigid-foam-insulation comprises a rigid-foam insulation material of any functionally required thickness, such as, extruded polystyrene, expanded polystyrene, styrene bead board, phenolic foam, polyurethane, urethane, polyethylene, isocyanurate foam, polyvinyl chloride, foam glass, and perlite-urethane foam sandwich PA0 Visualize each loop or fiber of a carpet as equivalent to a horizontal-individual-tile, and visualize the carpet backing as a horizontal-composite-assemblage-sheet that holds each loop or fiber in an accumulated-interactive-assemblage equivalent to the horizontal-composite-assemblage-sheet (flexible asbestos-cement or flexible plastic or metallic sheets) of this invention where the horizontal-individual-tiles are adhered to this horizontal-composite-assemblage-sheet into an assembled horizontal-tile-array PA0 This invention goes beyond what carpet does and fills all perimeter joints around horizontal-individual-tiles with a flexible joint of dynamic-interactive- fluidtight-elastomeric-adhesive-sealant to form dynamic-interactive-fluidtight-flexible-joints, an improvement over the vast perimeter area surrounding each fiber of carpet, where dirt may accumulate and which fibers are equivalent to the horizontal-individual-tiles of this invention PA0 Like carpet, this invention remains flexible and can be loose laid over a horizontal-disassociation-cushioning-layer, provided the combination is composed in the different ways illustrated in our drawings, specification and claims PA0 Carpet is also cuttable and movable when loose laid, as this invention is cuttable and movable, allowing accessibility to the horizontal-base-surface and utilities and conductors as this invention does. This invention fills the preceding needs as follows: PA0 By producing a product not requiring pressure and heat to provide flexible joints PA0 By allowing transport of modular-accessible-tiles by pallet PA0 By allowing gravity, friction, and accumulated-interactive-assemblage to hold modular-accessible-tiles in place indefinitely as long as the Earth retains its gravity tension PA0 By allowing gravity-installed modular-accessible-tiles to be re-used, relocated and recycled in the same building and home or in new buildings and homes PA0 By providing substantially improved Impact Isolation Class (IIC) and Sound Transmission Class (STC) for finish hard-surfaced tile and resilient floor covering installations which are thin in thickness and can be used in retrofit and new construction PA0 By providing an array of modular-accessible-tiles with flexible joints which are cuttable, accessible, and reassembleable in order to provide access to conductors when building occupants, functional needs require a hard-surfaced flooring in retrofit of existing buildings and in new buildings PA0 By providing a means for installing an array of modular-accessible-tiles with flexible joints which are cuttable, accessible, and reassembleable in order to provide full top accessibility to a three-dimensional-passage-and-support-matrix formed to accept and accommodate varying combinations of the following: PA0 By providing a liquidtight joint that retains spilled liquids on the surface for cleanup or disposal by gravity drainage PA0 Engagement and support of modular floor, ceiling, wall and partition units by large head concentric ring fasteners disposed at the corners of the modular units for mating with correspondingly disposed apertures in the support elements. The fastener head may have a center dimple to facilitate field drillout of the fastener. PA0 Engagement and support of modular floor, ceiling, wall and partition units by large head, decorative concentric ring or vee groove fasteners disposed through one or more apertures in the modular units for mating with correspondingly disposed apertures in the support elements. The fastener head may have a center dimple to facilitate field drillout of the fastener. PA0 Engagement and support of modular floor, ceiling, wall and partition units by concentric ring fasteners disposed at the perimeter sides of the modular units for mating with correspondingly disposed apertures in the support elements. The fastener head may have a center dimple to facilitate field drillout of the fastener. PA0 Engagement and support of modular floor, ceiling, wall and partition units by male concentric engagement tees disposed at the perimeter sides of the modular units for mating with correspondingly disposed female engagement slots in the support elements. PA0 Engagement and support of modular floor, ceiling, wall and partition units by exposed-to-view decorative, large head screw fasteners disposed at the corners of the modular units for mating with correspondingly disposed apertures in the support elements. PA0 Engagement and support of modular floor, ceiling, wall and partition units by decorative, large head screw fasteners disposed through one or more apertures in the modular units for mating with correspondingly disposed apertures in the support elements, the fastener heads having a torquing means, such as, a slot, cross slot, phillips head, two or more torquing spanner apertures, allen aperture, or other torquing means. PA0 Engagement and support of modular floor, ceiling, wall and partition units by screw fasteners with decorative covers or plugs over the head of the screw fasteners, disposed through one or more apertures in the modular units for mating with correspondingly disposed apertures in the support elements. PA0 Registry engagement and support for modular floor, ceiling, wall and partition units by viscoelastic registry engagement fasteners. Each fastener has a large head sandwiched between the rear of the cast modular unit and the containment pan, a shaft projecting through an aperture in the containment pan, and a smaller root shaft projecting rearward. The shaft has a plurality of threads or concentric rings or vee grooves for viscoelastic pressing in and pulling out of a threaded aperture or an aperture having one or more concentric grooves in the support element for support of the modular units. PA0 Engagement and support of modular wall and partition units by gravity, friction, and engagement by means of a load-bearing molded fastener comprising an upwardly-sloped shaft at one end and having a plurality of concentric rings at the opposing end, the opposing end with concentric rings inserted in a mating aperture in the support element and the upwardly-sloped end inserted for engagement and support of the wall and partition modular unit in a correspondingly upwardly-sloped aperture in the back of the modular unit. PA0 Engagement and support of modular wall and partition units by gravity, friction, and engagement by means of a load-bearing molded fastener comprising an upwardly-sloped flange having at the opposing end a center shaft with a plurality of linear vee grooves for insertion into a mating aperture in the support element and for engagement and support of the wall and partition modular unit for insertion of the upwardly-sloped flange in a correspondingly upwardly-sloped slot in the back of the modular unit. PA0 Support of modular ceiling, wall and partition units on one or more axes by parallel arrays of coplanar hold-in type, press-together and spring-back support channels having right angle, outwardly extended flanges for supporting the modular units and providing reconfigurability, accessibility and recyclability by gravity, friction and a support flange. Wall and partition units can have their gravity load-bearing capacity enhanced by placing in the joints between the modular units linear elastomer or linear foam inserts plus a cuttable and resealable elastomeric sealant on the exposed-to-view face side. PA0 Support of modular ceiling units on one or more axes by parallel arrays of coplanar rigid support channels attached to the base surface and having outwardly extending flanges for lay-in bearing of the modular ceiling units or for suspension of the modular ceiling units from the outwardly extending flanges by flexible magnets comprising flexible elastomeric magnetic tape or flexible polymer magnetic tape attached to the back of the modular ceiling units by any type of adhesion or mechanical attachment means for magnetic coupling or by Velcro (registered trademark of Velcro USA Inc.) touch fasteners of various types described hereinafter. PA0 Support of modular ceiling units on one or more axes by parallel arrays of coplanar rigid supporting tees or zees attached to the base surface and having outwardly extending flanges for lay-in bearing or for suspension of the modular ceiling units from the outwardly extending flanges. PA0 Support of modular ceiling, wall and partition units by Velcro (registered trademark of Velcro USA Inc.) touch fasteners comprising woven hook and loop tape fasteners, and the like, attached by adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the back of modular units and to the support elements, the woven hook tape and the woven loop tape being interchangeable, providing accessibility to the conductors and devices within the supporting layer. PA0 Support of modular ceiling, wall and partition units by Velcro (registered trademark of Velcro USA Inc.) touch fasteners comprising knitted loop and woven hook tape fasteners, and the like, attached by adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the back of modular units and to the support elements, the knitted loop tape and the woven hook tape being interchangeable, providing accessibility to the conductors and devices within the supporting layer. PA0 Support of modular ceiling, wall and partition units by Velcro (registered trademark of Velcro USA Inc.) touch fasteners comprising molded hook and loop fasteners, and the like, attached by adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the back of modular units and to the support elements, the molded hook fasteners and the loop tape being interchangeable, providing accessibility to the conductors and devices within the supporting layer. PA0 Magnetic coupling with any type of magnet attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the support elements for magnetic coupling to the back of a modular unit containment pan having magnetic properties, providing accessibility to the conductors and devices within the supporting layer. PA0 Magnetic coupling with any type of magnet attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical fastening means to the back of moldcast modular units for magnetic coupling to magnetic support elements, providing accessibility to the conductors and devices within the supporting layer. PA0 Magnetic coupling by means of any type of magnet attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the back of the modular units for magnetic coupling to a magnetic attraction layer attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical fastening means to the support elements, providing accessibility to the conductors and devices within the supporting layer. PA0 Magnetic coupling with flexible magnets comprising flexible elastomeric magnetic tape or flexible polymer magnetic tape attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the support elements for magnetic coupling to the modular unit containment pan having magnetic attraction properties, providing accessibility to the conductors and devices within the supporting layer. PA0 Magnetic coupling with flexible magnets comprising flexible elastomeric magnetic tape or flexible polymer magnetic tape attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the back of a moldcast modular unit for magnetic coupling to magnetic support elements, providing accessibility to The conductors and devices within the supporting layer. PA0 Magnetic coupling with flexible magnets comprising flexible elastomeric magnetic tape or flexible polymer magnetic tape attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the back of a moldcast modular unit for magnetic coupling to a magnetic attraction layer attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the support elements, providing accessibility to the conductors and devices within the supporting layer. PA0 Magnetic coupling with flexible magnets comprising flexible elastomeric magnetic tape or flexible polymer magnetic tape attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the support elements for magnetic coupling to a magnetic attraction layer attached by any type of adhesion or mechanical attachment means to the back of a moldcast modular unit. PA0 Micro thickness--no less than 1/4 inch (6 mm) and no more than 1 inch (25 mm) PA0 Mini thickness--greater than 1 inch (25 mm) and no more than 3 inches (76 mm) PA0 Maxi thickness--greater than 3 inches (76 mm) and up to any required thickness, whereas generally the thickness in many cases need be no more than 6 inches (150 mm) within the teachings of this invention PA0 Super maxi thickness--greater than 6 inches (150 mm) PA0 modular accessible nodes PA0 modular accessible passage nodes PA0 modular accessible poke-through nodes PA0 modular accessible plank nodes PA0 modular accessible device nodes PA0 modular accessible sensor nodes PA0 modular accessible connection nodes PA0 modular accessible juncture nodes. PA0 modular-accessible-units with biased corners of 4-inch inch (10 mm by 100 mm) modular accessible nodes plus (100 mm) length plus corresponding 4 inch by 4 4 inch by 4 inch (100 mm by 100 mm) modular accessible passage nodes for the functional desirable flexibility of having connectivity for cordsets and conductor passage nodes at any functionally required potential modular accessible node site within the array of modular-accessible-units PA0 modular-accessible-units with biased corners of 4-inch (100 mm) length plus corresponding 4 inch by 4 inch (100 mm by 100 mm) modular accessible nodes plus 4 inch by 4 inch (100 mm by 100 mm) modular accessible passage nodes plus 4 inch by 4 inch (100 mm by 100 mm) modular accessible poke-through nodes for the functionally desirable flexibility of having connectivity for cordset nodes, conductor passage nodes, and poke-through nodes at any functionally required potential modular accessible node site within the array of modular-accessible-units. PA0 modular-accessible-tiles, which also include modular-accessible-laminates and modular-accessible-carpets PA0 modular-accessible-planks PA0 modular-accessible-pavers PA0 modular-accessible-matrix-units. PA0 modular-accessible-tiles--width-to-length ratio of 1 to 1 or greater and less than 1 to 2 and a thickness of 1 percent to 20 percent of its length PA0 modular-accessible-plants--width-to-length ratio of 1 to 2 or greater and less than 1 to 60 and a thickness of 1 percent to 20 percent of its width PA0 modular-accessible-pavers--width-to-length ratio of 1 to 1 or greater and less than 1 to 2 and a thickness of 10 percent to 50 percent of its length PA0 modular-accessible-matrix-units width-to-length ratio of 1 to 1 or greater and less than 1 to 60 and a thickness of 1 percent to 10 percent of its width. PA0 A single simple span without biased corners PA0 A single simple span with biased corners PA0 A single simple span with cantilevers and without biased corners PA0 A single simple span with cantilevers and with biased corners PA0 A multiple continuous span without biased corners PA0 a multiple continuous span with biased corners PA0 A multiple continuous span with cantilevers and without biased corners PA0 A multiple continuous span with cantilevers and with biased corners. PA0 Micro thickness--up to and including 1/2 inch (13 mm) PA0 Mini thickness--greater than 1/2 inch (13 mm) and less than 1 inch (25 mm) PA0 Maxi thickness--greater than 1 inch (25 mm) PA0 electromagnetic interference PA0 radio frequency interference PA0 electrostatic discharge PA0 electromagnetic interference drainoff grounding means PA0 radio frequency interference drainoff grounding means PA0 electrostatic discharge drainoff grounding means. PA0 The center zone of greatest internal moment and thicker depth PA0 The intermediate zone of intermediate internal moment and shear, which is smaller in thickness than either the center zone of greatest internal moment or the perimeter edge zone PA0 The perimeter edge zone which includes alternating perimeter bearing zones at perimeter sides abutting the perimeter bearing zones at perimeter sides of adjacent cast plates and perimeter bearing zones at biased corners which coincide with the biased corners of the cast plates, the perimeter edge zone providing greater shear strength to the suspended structural load-bearing cast plate. PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment comprising a bottom and three or more integral sides PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment comprising a bottom and three or more integral sides with inward-extended flanges PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment comprising a bottom and three or more integral sides with outward-extended flanges PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment comprising a bottom and three or more integral sides with inward-extended flanges horizontally engaged in perimeter linear protective edge reinforcement strips with a cushion-edge shape PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment created by affixing a channel to each of the sides of a flat sheet, the bottom surface of the bottom flange of the channel affixed to the top surface of the flat sheet PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment created by affixing a channel to each of the sides of a flat sheet, the top surface of the bottom flange of the channel affixed to the bottom surface of the flat sheet PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment created by affixing a channel to each of the sides of a flat sheet, the top surface of the bottom flange of the channel affixed to the bottom surface of an offset in the side of the flat sheet to form a flat coplanar bottom surface for the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment created by affixing a channel to the top surface of each of the sides of a flat sheet, the bottom flange of the channel horizontally engaged in a perimeter linear protective edge reinforcement strip with a cushion-edge shape PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment created by affixing an angle to each of the sides of a flat sheet, the bottom surface of the horizontal leg of the angle affixed to the top surface of the flat sheet PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment created by affixing an angle to each of the sides of a flat sheet, the top surface of the horizontal leg of the angle affixed to the bottom surface of the flat sheet PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment created by affixing an angle to each of the sides of a flat sheet, the top surface of the horizontal leg of the angle affixed to the bottom surface of an offset in the side of the flat sheet to form a flat coplanar bottom surface for the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment created by affixing an angle to each of the sides of a flat sheet, the vertical leg of the angle vertically engaged in perimeter linear protective edge reinforcement strips with a cushion-edge shape PA0 an open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment created by affixing a perimeter linear protective edge reinforcement strip with a cushion-edge shape to each of the sides of a flat sheet, the perimeter linear protective edge reinforcement strip becoming an integral laminated edge when the uncured concrete matrix is cured. PA0 mechanically affixed PA0 mechanically fastened PA0 adhesively affixed PA0 thermoplastically adhered PA0 thermoplastically fused PA0 thermoplastically welded PA0 metallically welded PA0 engagement affixed PA0 containment engagement affixed PA0 interlocking engagement affixed PA0 interlocking engagement containment affixed. PA0 an edge integrally formed with the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment and having an inward-extending horizontal flange, the top surface of the concrete matrix being flush with the top surface of the flange PA0 an edge integrally formed with the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment and having a flange extending horizontally or vertically into a slot prepared in a perimeter linear protective edge reinforcement strip with a cushion-edge shape at approximately one-half the height of the concrete matrix, the perimeter linear protective edge reinforcement strip made of one or more rigid, semi-flexible or flexible materials selected from the group consisting of plastic, rubber, vinyl, elastomeric, wood, and metal PA0 an inward-facing metal angle affixed to a flat sheet forming the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment, the top surface of the concrete matrix being flush with the top surface of the generally vertical leg of the angle, the metal angle affixed to the flat sheet by any of the following, or the like: PA0 an inward-facing metal channel affixed to the top surface of a flat sheet forming the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment, the top surface of the concrete matrix being flush with the top surface of the channel, the metal channel being affixed to the flat sheet by the following, or the like: PA0 the accommodation of the modular accessible nodes in the space created by adjacent intersecting biased corners PA0 the support of each modular-accessible-unit at the external points of bearing, such as, PA0 the provision of hand aperture access openings for plugging in and disconnecting equipment cordsets and for servicing receptacles for multiple utility services in the modular accessible nodes disposed in the spaces created by the adjacent intersecting biased corners of the cast plates PA0 access to the matrix conductors accommodated in the load-bearing three-dimensional-conductor-accommodative-passage-and-support-matrix below the array of modular-accessible-units without having to make cutouts through the cast plates to accommodate connectivity devices, air supply and return grilles, and the like, as is prevalent in the known art PA0 the cast plate having its greatest thickness determined by the maximum moment occurring within the center zone of greatest moment portion of the resulting crosswise width span PA0 the crosswise width span being equal to unity PA0 the full corner-to-corner diagonal width span shortened to the foreshortened diagonal width span to accommodate the modular accessible nodes in the spaces created by the adjacent intersecting biased corners PA0 the balanced diagonal width span extending from one biased corner diagonally to another biased corner. PA0 the cast plate having its greatest thickness determined by the maximum moment occurring within the center zone of greatest moment portion of the resulting crosswise width span PA0 the crosswise width span being equal to unity and equal to the foreshortened diagonal width span PA0 the full corner-to-corner diagonal width span shortened to the foreshortened diagonal width span to accommodate the modular accessible nodes in the spaces created by the adjacent intersecting biased corners PA0 the balanced diagonal width span extending from one biased corner diagonally to another biased corner. PA0 The open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment PA0 Bond reinforcement between the concrete matrix and the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment PA0 Supplementary bottom reinforcement to provide bottom tension reinforcement inherent to the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment when also using the enhanced bond of the concrete matrix to the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment PA0 Top tension reinforcement of the concrete matrix PA0 General fiber reinforcement throughout the concrete matrix to enhance cast plate ductility and cast plate wearing surface ductility PA0 Reinforcement of the top wearing surface. PA0 two or more uniaxial coplanar reinforcing bars welded, fused or adhered to the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment PA0 two or more uniaxial deformed reinforcing bars welded, fused or adhered to the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment PA0 two biaxial coplanar layers of reinforcing bars, PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of woven wire cloth deformed to be periodically spot welded, fused or adhered to the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment and spaced fractionally above the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment to enhance bond PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of expanded material deformed to be periodically spot welded, fused or adhered to the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment and spaced fractionally above the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment to enhance bond PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of perforated material deformed to be periodically spot welded, fused or altered to the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment and spaced fractionally above the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment to enhance bond PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of hardware cloth deformed to be periodically spot welded, fused or adhered to the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment and spaced fractionally above the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment to enhance bond PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of wire mesh deformed to be periodically spot welded, fused or adhered to the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment and spaced fractionally above the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment to enhance bond PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of lathing supported above the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of reinforcing fabric resting on upwardly disposed projections on the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment PA0 a plurality of upwardly disposed perforations in the bottom of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment for maximizing bond a plurality of inwardly disposed perforations in the sides of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment for maximizing bond PA0 a plurality of upwardly disposed perforations in the bottom and inwardly disposed perforations in the sides of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment for maximizing bond PA0 two or more uniaxial coplanar reinforcing bars PA0 two or more uniaxial deformed reinforcing bars PA0 two biaxial coplanar layers of reinforcing bars, the first layer placed in one direction, and the second layer placed on top of and crosswise to the first layer and welded, fused, adhered or tied to the first layer PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of woven wire cloth PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of expanded material PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of perforated material PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of hardware cloth PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of wire mesh PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of lathing PA0 a two-way lay-in grid of reinforcing fabric. PA0 uniform dispersement of the reinforcement, followed by vibrating and shocking into place PA0 uniform dispersement and pressure troweling the reinforcement into position PA0 pressing and compacting into place PA0 placing the concrete matrix in layers, alternating with uniformly dispersed layers of reinforcement fibers. PA0 By texturing the inner surfaces of the open-faced bottom tension reinforcement containment by sandblasting, scarifying, texturing, embossing, perforating, or otherwise roughening PA0 By selecting the concrete matrix from one of the following: PA0 By formulating the cementitious concrete mix of aggregates and binders to produce normalweight concrete, lightweight concrete, insulating concrete, foam concrete, and the like, in the light of the desirability of using as light a weight of concrete as possible, consistent with durability, strength, bond, and appearance PA0 By formulating the cementitious concrete mix with any type of binder cement, such as, pozzolan cement, portland cement, portland-pozzolan cement, integrally colored cement, and the like PA0 Optimally grading and selecting the aggregates to fill the pores between the larger aggregates in the concrete matrix, such as, river sand, silica sand, gravel, slag, pumice, perlite, vermiculite, expanded shale, crushed stone, marble chips, marble dust, metallic filings, calcium carbonate, ceramic microspheres, plastic microspheres, and the like PA0 By formulating a polymer concrete mix with any type of resin, such as, polyester, polyester-styrene, styrene, epoxy, vinylester, methyl methacrylate, urethane, furan, and the like, as well as any new type of resin not specifically named herein since new resins are continually being developed PA0 a cast plate of cementitious concrete having an integral wearing surface PA0 a terrazzo cast plate of cementitious concrete having selected aggregates and an integral wearing surface, the cured terrazzo cast plate being precision ground for flatness of the integral wearing surface, precision gauged to thickness, and precision fine ground and polished for appearance grade and functional wearing surface PA0 a cast plate of polymer concrete having an integral wearing surface PA0 a terrazzo cast plate of polymer concrete having selected aggregates and an integral wearing surface, the cured terrazzo cast plate precision ground for flatness of the integral wearing surface, precision gauged to thickness, and precision fine ground and polished for appearance grade and functional wearing surface. PA0 above-grade-level suspended structural floor system PA0 grade-level base floor system PA0 grade-level suspended floor system PA0 grade-level suspended structural floor system PA0 below-grade-level base floor system PA0 below-grade-level suspended floor system PA0 below-grade-level suspended structural floor system PA0 flat structural base surface PA0 structural three-dimensional-conductor-accommodative-passage-and-support-matrix forming a part of a time/temperature fire-rated floor/ceiling assembly when combined with beams and girders and accommodating one or more layers of matrix conductors in one or more directions and utilizing a coordinated layout for accommodating poke-through devices. PA0 concrete flat one-way slab PA0 concrete ribbed one-way slab PA0 concrete corrugated one-way slab PA0 concrete joists with integrally cast concrete slab PA0 concrete two-way joists forming waffle flat slabs with integrally cast concrete slab PA0 concrete one-way flat slab with fireproofed steel beam and girders PA0 concrete two-way flat slab PA0 concrete two-way flat slab with drop panels PA0 concrete two-way flat slab with fireproofed steel beams and girders PA0 precast single and multiple cellular shapes, such as, tees, multiple tees with linear open tops, I's, W's, M's, rotated C's with linear open tops, rotated E's with linear open tops PA0 precast hollow-core slab PA0 precast cellular slab PA0 precast ribbed slab precast flat slab PA0 precast flat slab panels with reinforced metal edges PA0 precast concrete joists and cast-in-place flat slab PA0 precast concrete joists and precast flat slab PA0 precast concrete joists and precast flat slab panels with reinforced metal edges PA0 precast concrete beams and cast-in-place flat slab PA0 precast concrete beams and precast flat slab PA0 precast concrete beams and precast flat slab panels with reinforced metal edges. PA0 flat conductor cable PA0 ribbon conductor cable PA0 round conductor cable PA0 multi-conductor cable PA0 oblong multi-conductor cable PA0 oval conductors PA0 round multiple conductors PA0 composite conductor cable PA0 jacketed conductor cable PA0 EMI jacketed conductor cable PA0 RFI jacketed conductor cable PA0 coaxial cable PA0 twisted pair cable PA0 fiber optic cable PA0 control monitoring cable PA0 drain-off grounding conductors PA0 fluid conductors serving PA0 a junction box for the modular accessible poke-through node disposed below the center area of a modular-accessible-unit and accommodated within the load-bearing three-dimensional-conductor-accommodative-passage-and-support-matrix and communicating with selected types of matrix conductors PA0 a modular accessible poke-through node disposed between adjacent modular-accessible-units of the array and disposed within the load-bearing three-dimensional-conductor-accommodative-passage-and-support-matrix and communicating with selected types of matrix conductors. PA0 a ceiling modular acceseible poke-through node communicating to and terminating to an outlet box for communicating with a single exposed-to-view fixture for lighting, speakers, detectors, sensors, and the like, with the outlet box concealed by trim and the single fixture PA0 one or more ceiling modular accessible poke-through nodes communicating to and terminating to an exposed-to-view uniaxial, biaxial or triaxial single cell or multicell raceway channel matrix with termination concealed by trim of the channel matrix PA0 one or more ceiling modular accessible poke-through nodes communicating to and terminating to an exposed-to-view uniaxial, biaxial, triaxial integrated fluorescent channel fixture having a combination conductor passage channel and fixture channel matrix accommodating power, lighting, sensors, and detection conductors, and the like.
The arrays of suspended structural modular-accessible-units and nodes are disposed over matrix conductors accommodated within a load-bearing three-dimensional-conductor-accommodative-passage-and-support-matrix and held in place by gravity, friction, and assemblage, and sometimes by registry, to provide shallow depth of less than 6 inches (150 mm). The modular-accessible-units comprise modular-accessible-planks, modular-accessible-pavers, modular-accessible-matrix-units, and modular-accessible-tiles which also include modular-accessible-carpets and modular-accessible-laminates.
Tile floors are desirable for many purposes, since they are easily maintained in clean condition and in a high level of appearance, and are less subject to wear than carpeted floors, where the appearance level is reduced rapidly to a generally lower level than when originally installed. Accordingly, tile floors are highly desirable for use in multi-story public and government buildings; public assembly buildings; community buildings; educational buildings; religious buildings; medical buildings and hospitals; commercial and mercantile buildings, such as, banks, eating and drinking establishments, stores; office buildings; and residential buildings, such as apartments and condominiums, housing for the elderly, nursing homes, and private residences; particularly in arid and semi-arid areas with sand and other areas where blowing sand is a continuing problem. Likewise, tile floors are highly preferable from a maintenance and durability point of view for rental apartments and condominiums, public housing, nursing homes, and the like.
Ceramic, quarry, selected natural stone, and hardwood flooring, and the like, have proven capability to last centuries when properly installed, while currently these tiles installed with rigid joints more often than not have cracking of joints or penetration of the tile joints by liquids and chemicals which cause loosening of the rigid bonding of the tile to the supporting substrate, causing breaking of the tile and further loosening of adjacent tile, or acids in liquids deteriorate structural elements, such as steel reinforcement in concrete substrates, or allow unsanitary liquids to drain down on occupied spaces below.
Common causes of tile popping off include (1) the use of soaps or cleaning solutions containing salts or acids, which penetrate through the commonly used sand-and-cement tile joints (which have a porosity of 9 to 10%) to the setting bed, the salts growing in size over a period of 10 years or so, causing the tiles to come up; (2) the use of an acid solution to clean the tile regularly, even the strongly acid tile cleaner commonly use to clean the tile during construction, followed by improper or insufficient rinsing, with subsequent wetting of the tile reactivating the acids, with consequent deterioration of the joint; (3) deflection of the slab due to a structural problem, causing tiles to heave upward and shear off clean as though there were no bond, the bond being the weakest part of the conventional construction assembly. Therefore, utilizing dynamic-interactive-fluidtight-elastomeric-adhesive-sealant-joints of this teaching to assemble tile into a more fluidtight assembly with flexible, more impervious, fluidtight joints gives the dynamic, interactive matrix of the tiles the capacity to overcome many of these common problems, along with achieving the following:
Conventional grouts, thin-set mortars, and mortar setting beds, as well as improved conventional grouts and thin-set mortars with a variety of new type additives, are all rigid in nature, requiring a rigid substrate, wherein this rigid support depends on rigid bond and support, and such tiles are subject to gradual penetration of liquids in varying degrees working their way through grout joints, thin-set mortars or mortar setting beds adhering the tiles, causing gradual swelling, bacterial growth, bond disintegration, which lead to gradual coming loose of tile in most installations from their horizontal-base-surface, and deflection of the horizontal-base-surface quite often causes conventional, rigidly set and rigidly grouted tiles to come loose, which uncushioned tiles easily break against their rigid substrate and adjacent tiles, causing additional disintegration of tile, whereas this invention exploits the gravity weight of the tile, friction, and accumulated-interactive-assemblage combined with the flexible joints between adjacent tiles, forming a dynamic, interactive, floating assembly with fluidtight-flexible-joints between adjacent tile free of penetration of fluids to the horizontal-base-surface below, beyond the porosity of the tile itself, which tile, if it is made of good quality clays fired at high temperature, is of very low porosity, wherein the tile is held in place by a more dependable force of gravity with a proven superior duration when compared with conventional rigid bonding means for attaching tile to a horizontal-base-surface, and wherein floating tiles are cushioned against breakage by horizontal-disassociation-cushioning-layer which concurrently provides the improved impact sound isolation disassociation within a very thin combination.
As a disadvantage to the currently available tile floors in multi-story structures, those above the first floor of a building are highly transmissive to impact sound generated, for example, by the shoe heels of a person walking across the tile floor (women with spike heels and men with metal clips,) or other forms of impact on the floor. The sound is transmitted to the floor below, and in the event of a heavy traffic area, such as, a restaurant, a dance floor, apartments, condominiums, nursing homes, hospitals, or the like, impact sound transmission through the floor below to occupied spaces below can be a very serious problem, requiring the installation of carpeting even when, for other reasons, carpet is undesirable or not the best answer. As a result of this, it becomes very difficult to place a dance floor, or a high-traffic restaurant, hospital, nursing home or apartment on an upper floor of a multi-story building since there are strong reasons or personal preferences to leave such establishments uncarpeted but, rather, with hard-surfaced, enduring floors. The occupants of the floor below may be seriously disturbed by the continuous transmission of the impact of footsteps on the tile.
Similarly, in multi-story apartments and condominiums where it is desired to keep maintenance costs to a minimum, the impact sound of footsteps and the like from the apartment overhead can generate excessive disturbing noise and a continuous series of tenant complaints, forcing the installation of carpeting, with its added expense, periodic cleaning, replacement costs, and the like.
While previous attempts have been made to produce tile coverings having high loss of impact sound from transmission to other occupied areas, particularly areas below source of impact sound, they have not been very successful. For example, wood tiles have been placed on 1/2 inch (12.7 mm) plywood which, in turn, rests upon 1/4 inch (6.4 mm) cork sheet lying on a wood or concrete structural subfloor. With this configuration, the sound damping has not been exceptionally high, and the problem of warping of the plywood requires the use of screws to hold the plywood in place which, in turn, helps to transmit the impact sound to the structural subfloor. Also the system is not waterproof and comes up if water is allowed to stand on its surface overnight. This invention, using waterproof materials, overcomes this disadvantage.
In accordance with this invention, a horizontal-tile-array is provided having reduced impact sound transmission through its horizontal-base-surface. If desired, this can be combined with improved thermal insulation or the floor supported on foam insulation, with or without a horizontal-disassociation-cushioning-layer, for impact sound isolation, and may be accomplished with a unique, dynamic system in which the tiles are resiliently carried upon the horizontal-disassociation-cushioning-layer Tile breakage, due to the receipt of an excessive load from a spike heel or a heavy woman or the like, can be essentially controlled or dampened for good tile floor life, coupled with improved impact sound isolation.
Current review and understanding of the existing state of the art for setting materials for ceramic tile is well presented and documented in the HANDBOOK FOR CERAMIC TILE INSTALLATION prepared by the Tile Council of America, Inc., wherein under the following headings are presented materials for setting ceramic tile:
This same HANDBOOK FOR CERAMIC TILE INSTALLATION also clearly discusses the special products for setting ceramic tile under the following headings:
Also this same HANDBOOK FOR CERAMIC TILE INSTALLATION discusses in detail materials for grouting ceramic tile under the following headings:
The following other methods of installing floor tile are of interest:
NOTE: American-Olean Tile Company and some other manufacturers furnish glazed wall tile sheets with pre-grouted joints filled with silicone sealant. These can only be used, however, for adhering to interior walls and are not related to this invention of installing gravity-held-in-place-horizontal-tile-arrays or gravity-held in-place-load-bearing-horizontal-modular-accessible-tiles with dynamic-interactive-fluidtight-flexible-joints.